Rear air deflectors have been used for many years on motor vehicles such as station wagons, vans and trucks having a substantially vertical rear window to prevent dust from accumulating on the window. Conventional rear air deflectors are mounted above the rear window using mounting brackets such that the upper edge of the deflector resides above the roof line of the vehicle. Air is deflected by the deflector downwardly over the rear window when the vehicle is moving forwardly so as to keep the window free from dust and the like. The use of the mounting brackets adds to the cost of the deflector, and to the complexity and time for mounting the deflector on the vehicle.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved rear air deflector for motor vehicles which is directly mounted to the vehicle without the use of mounting brackets.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rear air deflector having end portions which are curved so as to matingly engage the rear window frame of the vehicle.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rear air deflector which is aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rear air deflector which is economical to manufacture, and durable and effective in use.
These and other objectives will be become apparent from the following description of the invention.